Modern appliances may include appropriate components that provide for controlling and/or operating the appliance. In recent years, advancements and continued developments in sensor technology, encoder technology, and/or processing technology have enabled the implementation of sophisticated control units and/or controllers for home appliances. Various operational components of a home appliance may be controlled via a control unit and/or controller in response to various commands or user selections for controlling such components initiated through a control element such as, for example, an appliance knob.
Some home appliances may include a plurality of control knobs and/or the like configured to provide for incremental changes in an appliance operation. For example, an oven may include a knob on a control panel to increase and decrease the temperature of the oven respectively. Additionally or alternatively, an oven may include a knob on a control panel to incrementally adjust a clock, a timer, and/or the like. Another appliance may utilize a knob to cycle through different appliance functions and/or may include a plurality of knobs to indicate each appliance function available for selection. Traditional knobs utilize mechanical components (e.g., detents) to provide user feedback for positioning of the knob.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have an appliance and method that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.